This invention relates to a security barrier.
South African patent No. 2012/05346 describes a security fence which includes spaced apart vertical posts, mesh material secured to the posts and, between at least one pair of adjacent posts, vision-obscuring sheet material.
The vision-obscuring sheet material is formed from a plurality of cladding components which abut one another to obstruct visibility. The mesh material has a substantial deterrent effect and the sheet material is employed primarily to obscure visibility, e.g. to maintain confidentiality of a particular location or object.
One particular application lies in the use of the cladding, also referred to as shutters, to protect electrical installations which include mechanisms such as substations, transformers, and so on, and to obscure visibility, from outside, of such installations. A factor which does arise though is that this type of installation does generate heat due to electrical losses and, ideally, air circulation past the installation, should not be completely restricted.
The present invention is concerned with a security barrier which has an enhanced deterrent effect primarily through the use of suitable sheet material and which can address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned issues.